YouTube Yoodles
2007 YouTube Halloween 2009.gif|Halloween (October 31st) dd0a5e964483064a27cfa5f4dea023220b6eb565.gif|Oobi peeking behind the logo. Used on OobiEyes.com. 2008 YouTube_Valentine's_Day_2008.jpg|Valentine's Day (February 14th) YouTube European Football Championship.jpg|UEFA Euro 2008 (June 7th) (Austria, Switzerland) YouTube_Halloween_2008.png|Halloween (October 31st) 2009 YouTube_Super_Bowl_Sunday_2009.png|Super Bowl Sunday (February 1st) (USA) YouTube_Valentine's_Day_2009.png|Valentine's Day (February 14th) YouTube Red Nose Day.png|Red Nose Day (March 13th) (UK) You Tube St. Patrick's Day.png|St. Patrick's Day (March 17th) YouTube Symphony Orchestra.jpg|Symphony Orchestra (April 15th) Logo eurovision-vfl97055.png|Eurovision Song Contest (May 16th) (Russia) YouTube World Environment Day.jpg|World Environment Day (June 5th) YouTube_-_Analog_TV_Shutdown_2009.png|Analog TV Shutdown: Part 1 (June 12th) (USA) YouTube Analog TV Shutdown 2.png|Analog TV Shutdown: Part 2 (June 12th) (USA) YouTube Analog TV Shutdown 3.png|Analog TV Shutdown: Part 3 (June 12th) (USA) YouTube_Independence_Day_2009.png|Independence Day (July 4th) (USA) YouTube Moon Landing.jpg|Moon Landing 40th Anniversary (July 20th) YouTube German Unity Day.jpg|German Unity Day (October 3rd) (Germany) YouTube 1 Billion Views Per Day.jpg|1 Billion Views Per Day (October 9th) 112px-Halloween_logo_2009.png|Halloween (October 31st) YouTube_Winter_2009.png|Christmas (December 21st–25th) 2010 YouTube_Valentine's_Day_2010.png|Valentine's Day (February 14th) YouTube April Fools Day.png|April Fools' Day (April 1st) YouTube 5 Years.jpg|5 Years of YouTube (May 17th) YouTube Launch in South Africa.jpg|Launch in South Africa (May 17th) (South Africa) YouTube World Cup.gif|2010 FIFA World Cup (June 11th) Youtube new logo.png|Life in a Day Countdown (July 23rd) Life_row_filming-vfl178000.png|Life in a Day (July 24th) 1-vfl180127.jpg|YouTube Play (July 30th) 2-vfl180127.jpg|YouTube Play (July 30th) 3-vfl180127.jpg|YouTube Play (July 30th) 4-vfl180127.jpg|YouTube Play (July 30th) 5-vfl180127.jpg|YouTube Play (July 30th) 6-vfl180127.jpg|YouTube Play (July 30th) 7-vfl180127.jpg|YouTube Play (July 30th) 8-vfl180127.jpg|YouTube Play (July 30th) 9-vfl180127.jpg|YouTube Play (July 30th) 10-vfl180127.jpg|YouTube Play (July 30th) 11-vfl180127.jpg|YouTube Play (July 30th) 12-vfl180127.jpg|YouTube Play (July 30th) 13-vfl180127.jpg|YouTube Play (July 30th) 14-vfl180127.jpg|YouTube Play (July 30th) 15-vfl180127.jpg|YouTube Play (July 30th) 16-vfl180127.jpg|YouTube Play (July 30th) 17-vfl180127.jpg|YouTube Play (July 30th) 18-vfl180127.jpg|YouTube Play (July 30th) 19-vfl180127.jpg|YouTube Play (July 30th) 20-vfl180127.jpg|YouTube Play (July 30th) 21-vfl180127.jpg|YouTube Play (July 30th) 22-vfl180127.jpg|YouTube Play (July 30th) 23-vfl180127.jpg|YouTube Play (July 30th) File:Logo_yt_arg.png|Launch in Argentina (September 9th) (Argentina) Elmo's YouTube Interview.png|Elmo's YouTube Interview (September 24th) YouTube (John Lennon).jpg|John Lennon's 70th Birthday (October 9th) lohogorgo.jpg|Play Winners (October 21st) you tube 1 billon.png|1 Billion Subscriptions (October 29th) YouTube_Halloween_2010.jpg|Halloween (October 31st) ytproject4awesome.PNG|Project for Awesome (December 17th) YouTube Christmas Day.jpg|Christmas Day (December 25th) 2011 YouTube_State_of_the_Union_Address_2011.png|Barrack Obama's State of Union Address (January 25th) (USA) YTAusDay11.png|Australia Day 2011 (26th January) Life_row_filming-vfl178000.png|Life in a Day (January 27th) YouTube_Super_Bowl_Sunday_2011.jpg|Super Bowl Sunday (February 6th) (USA) YouTube_Valentines_Day_2011.png|Valentine's Day (February 14th) YouTube David Cameron's Interview.png|David Cameron's Interview (February 26th) (UK) YouTube_Carnaval_2011.png|Brazilian Carnival: Part 1 (March 3rd) (Brazil, Portugal) YouTube_Brazilian_Carnival_2.png|Brazilian Carnival: Part 2 (March 4th) (Brazil, Portugal) YouTube_Brazilian_Carnival_3.png|Brazilian Carnival: Part 3 (March 5th) (Brazil, Portugal) YouTube_Brazilian_Carnival_4.png|Brazilian Carnival: Part 4 (March 6th) (Brazil, Portugal) YouTube_Brazilian_Carnival_5.png|Brazilian Carnival: Part 5 (March 7th) (Brazil, Portugal) YouTube_Brazilian_Carnival_6.png|Brazilian Carnival: Part 6 (March 8th) (Brazil, Portugal) YouTube Symphony Orchestra.png|Symphony Orchestra (March 20th) Yoodle_waterday-vfl1EY8oH.png|Water World Day (March 22nd) YouTube Benjamin Netanyahu's Interview.png|Benjamin Netanyahu's Interview (March 23rd) (Israel) YouTube Earth Hour.JPG|Earth Hour: Lights On (March 26th) YouTube_-_Earth_Hour_2011.jpg|Earth Hour: Lights Out (March 26th) YouTube_-_April_Fools_Day_2011.png|April Fools' Day: YouTube 1911 (April 1st) YouTube_50_years_of_first_manned_orbit.png|50th Anniversary of the First Manned Orbit (April 11th–12th) Royal_wedding-vflZ8V2om.png|The Royal Wedding (April 29th) YouTube_Music.png|YouTube Music: Rock (August 18th) YouTube_Music 2.png|YouTube Music: Electronica (August 19th) YouTube_Music 3.png|YouTube Music: Pop (August 20th) YouTube_Music 4.png|YouTube Music: Latin (August 21st) Youtube_hiphop-vflYjQegN.png|YouTube Music: Hip Hop (August 22nd) Youtube_politics-vflm8o3hH.png|Fox News/Google Debate (September 8th) (USA) YouTube Launch in Kenya.png|Launch in Kenya (October 5th) (Kenya) YouTube Space Lab.png|YouTube Space Lab (October 11th) aids_day_yoodle_5-vflYwJQXG.png|World AIDS Day (December 1st) YouTube Launch in Colombia.png|Launch in Colombia (December 1st) (Colombia) YouTube Launch in Uganda.jpg|Launch in Uganda (December 2nd) (Uganda) YouTube Launch in Nigeria.png|Launch in Nigeria (December 7th) (Nigeria) 2012 YouTube_State_of_the_Union_Address_2012.png|Barrack Obama's State of Union Address (January 24th) (USA) youtubeadblitz2012.png|Super Bowl Sunday (February 5th) (USA) YouTube Royal Ballet Live.png|Royal Ballet Live (March 23rd) (UK) YouTube Launch in Malaysia.png|Launch in Malaysia (March 23rd) (Malaysia) YouTube Earth Hour - Lights On.png|Earth Hour: Lights On (March 31st) YouTube Earth Hour - Lights Out.png|Earth Hour: Lights Out (March 31st) YouTube April Fools Day 2012.png|April Fools' Day: YouTube DVD Collection (April 1st) YouTube Mother's Day.png|Mother's Day (May 13th) (Selected countries) YouTube Dutch Windmills.png|World Wonders: Dutch Windmills (May 31st) YouTube Paris.png|World Wonders: Eiffel Tower (May 31st) YouTube Leaning Tower of Pisa.png|World Wonders: Leaning Tower of Pisa (May 31st) YouTube Nijō-jō.png|World Wonders: Nijō Castle (May 31st) YouTube Palace of Fine Arts.png|World Wonders: Palace of Fine Arts (May 31st) YouTube Route 66.png|World Wonders: Route 66 (May 31st) YouTube Shinto.png|World Wonders: Shinto Shrines (May 31st) YouTube St. Vitus Cathedral.png|World Wonders: St. Vitus Cathedral (May 31st) YouTube World Cup.gif|UEFA Euro 2012 (June 8th) (Poland, Ukraine) YouTube Father's Day.png|Father's Day (June 17th) YouTube World Teachers' Day.png|World Teachers' Day (October 5th) YouTube Election Day.png|Election Day (November 6th) (USA) YouTube Rewind 2012.png|YouTube Rewind (December 18th) 2013 YouTubeSuperbowl2013.png|Super Bowl Sunday (February 3rd) (USA) YouTubeValentinesDay2013.png|Valentine's Day (February 14th) YouTubeAprilFoolsDay2013 (2).png|April Fools' Day: YouTube Spotlight (April 1st) Yt doodle earth day 2013-vflxB0KDc.png|Earth Day (April 22nd) YouTubeComedyWeek.png|Comedy Week (May 19th-25th) YouTubeProudToLove .png|#ProudToLove (June 29th) YouTubeGeekWeek.png|Geek Week: Blockbuster Sunday (August 4th) Yt_yoodle_global-vflSmmM9M.png|Geek Week: Global Geekery Monday (August 5th) YouTubeGeekWeek6.png|Geek Week: Brainiac Tuesday (August 6th) Yt_yoodle_super-vfl5vUduz.png|Geek Week: Super Wednesday (August 7th) YT_geek_week_gaming_thursday.png|Geek Week: Gaming Thursday (August 8th) Yt_yoodle_fan-vflsG1Wm_.png|Geek Week: Fan Friday (August 9th) Yt_yoodle_best_of-vflhrcD1d.png|Geek Week: Best of Saturday (August 10th) YouTube Music Awards.png|Music Awards (October 28th–November 1st) YT doodle Lady Gaga ARTPOP.png|Lady Gaga Artpop Promo (November 2nd) YouTube Rewind 2013.png|YouTube Rewind (December 11th) 2014 YouTube_special_logo_Feb_3_2014.png|YouTube Ad Blitz (February 3rd) (USA) YouTube_ProudToPlay.png|#ProudToPlay: Celebrating equality for all athletes (June 3rd) YouTube_LaughLearnGive.png|#LaughLearnGive: School of YouTube (September 8th) Yoodles33.png|#YouTube Rewind (December 10th) Yoodles34.png|#Youtube Rewind (December 11th) Yoodles 2014bucket.jpg|some images of #Youtube Rewind Yoodle (December 13th) 2015 YouTube_special_logo_Feb_2_2015.png|YouTube Ad Blitz (February 2nd) (USA) YouTube_DearMe.png|#DearMe (March 3rd-4th)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AbqT_ubkT0Y Fmhd.png|#DearMe (Alternate Version) (March 3rd-4th)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AbqT_ubkT0Y YouTube_DearMe.png|#DearMe (March 8th-9th)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AbqT_ubkT0Y YouTube DearMe 2.png|#DearMe (Alternate Version) (March 8th-9th)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AbqT_ubkT0Y YTMA 2015.png|YouTube Music Awards (March 23rd)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZTLKNizke2o 10 Years of YouTube.png|10 Years of YouTube (May 1st, May 28th) E3 YouTube.png|Electronic Entertainment Expo (June 14th, June 15th)|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electronic_Entertainment_Expo_2015 YouTube66561.png|Games (August 27 & 28) Yioutube100.jpg|Games (Alternate Version) (August 27) YouTube78676.png|Games (Alternate Version) (August 28) CanadaYoodle.png|Election 2015 (Canada) (October 19)|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Canadian_federal_election,_2015 YouTube_Red_Logo.png|Only seen when a YouTube Red subscription is active.|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YL9RetC0ook Youtubemusivc.png|Music (November 13)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uwj1qFPnhow YouTube France.png|November 2015 Paris attacks (November 14)|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/November_2015_Paris_attacks Youtuberewind14747.jpg|some images of Youtube Rewind (December 10th) Yourtube876.jpg|YouTube Rewind (December 11th) Bgdsgy.jpg|YouTube Rewind (December 11th) Alternate Version YOURUBE734762.jpg|YouTube Rewind (December 12th) 2016 Screen Shot 2016-06-14 at 11.38.06 AM.png|YouTube E3 (June 14-16) yt-doodle-gay-pride-2016-1x.png|#ProudToBe (June 22) YouTube Voting IRL logo.gif|VoteIRL (September 27-28) black_ribbon_110-vflL468C5.png|Rama IX's Death (October 13th) YouTube #VoteIRL November 7th.gif|VoteIRL (November 7th-8th) -YouTubeRewind 2016.gif|YouTube Rewind 2016 (December 9) 2017 YouTube Ad Blitz.png |Ad Blitz (February 6) HerVoiceIsMyVoice YouTube logo.gif|International Women's Day (March 8-9) black_ribbon_110-vflL468C5.png|Dhikri Dahaya Alkanayis Fi 'Ahad Alshaeanin (April 9-11) (Egypt) AllTheMoms_YouTube_logo.png|Mother's Day (May 14) Video_2017_clip2.gif|Ramadan 2017 (May 27-June 24) (MENA) E3 YouTube logo.png|Electronic Entertainment Expo (June 13-15) YouTube Refugee.png|World Refugee Day (June 20) YouTube On Stage.png|YouTube On Stage (June 21) Video_2017_clip1.gif|Eid 2017 (June 25-27) (MENA) Screenshot 2017-06-27 at 13.57.42.png|#ProudToBe (June 27) YT_ProudToBe.png|#ProudToBe (Alternate Version) (June 27)